the_world_of_matthew_jabez_p_nazariofandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Allied-Soviet War (movie)/Transcript
Transcript Scene: Paris Streets *'Hiro': DAMN IT! *'Baymax': Do not worry, Hiro. We need a better way to stop those evil, invading Soviet forces. Scene: Disney Junior Town Residential Area *'Narrator': Night in the city. Scene: PJ Masks Base *'US General': Hello. And welcome, PJ Masks. *'Catboy': To what?! *'US General': To the PJ Mask Base, as we mention. *'Catboy': Oh okay. So, what are we gonna do with this? Scene: White House *'Mark Johnson': Damn. That ain't right... we're losing the war. *'Rebecca Prowell': But not for long. Scene: PAW Patrol Lookout Frontyard *'Chase': See? That was hilarous! *'Marshall': Oh, pup-brother... *''to Ryder, standing up while near a microphone stand. He is holding some sheets of paper.'' *'Ryder': Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, presenting your top three winners for this competition! *''crowd cheers.'' *'Chase': Oh, pup! This is it!! The awarding! Oh goody! I can terribly wait!! *'Ryder': In third place: Marshall! *''turns on his megaphone.'' *'Chase': History will remember me as the greatest patriach this city has ever known! Scene: Green Shamrock Bar *'Bartender': Hello. Welcome to the Green Shamrock Bar. I'm Harry Mathis. May I help you, boys? *''turns on his megaphone.'' *'Chase': Uh... I want two mugs of root bear please. Scene: Adventure Bay Arena *'Chase': Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. No need to be excited, folks. No need to be excited now. We're waiting for the speech of Mayor Goodway. *'Sedangkhu': I am the Pup King. I am King Seangkhu. I am an ancient warrior not from long ago, but today. The last of my tribe, the Pupkanus, who ruled over this land from before the dawn of the Toonatopians. But, alas, my people were almost wiped out by typhoons that plagues you every year. Scene: Retroville Inter-Toonatopian Cemetery *'French Narrator': It was a cold Monday morning, at the cemetery. *'Chase': Margaret SquarePants was the mother of SpongeBob SquarePants, and the wife of Harold SquarePants, who was also the best mother Bikini Bottom has ever had. She acomplished great things... and even she lost herself, we shall remember her for all the good, the neutral, and the bad she failed or accomplished. May she rest in peace. *''turned off his megaphone. Cut to SpongeBob, still in his normal attire, but with a white scarf. He look tearfully nervous.'' *'SpongeBob': I can't believe this. This can't be happening! We can't be here, looking at my mom's grave! Scene: Kuaovolian-Mu Border *''PAW Patrollers arrive at the border gate.'' *'Ryder': Oh shit. We're at the dead end. *'Katie': No. This is NOT the dead end. We're at the borders, and the dead end is too far away from us. *'Terry': Borders? Darn. I hate borders. Scene: BRP Maine Mendoza *'Philippine Navy Captain': DAMN!!! Scene: Casiguran Street *'Chase': Yeah, pup-baby, I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'M SO FREE!!! Scene: Ortigas Center Hotel Ballroom *'SpongeBob': Say goodbye, James Keith Robinson, you evil foreigner! Scene: Lockheed C-130 Hercules #2 *'Ser Chief': Hey, you. You're awake. You alright? *'Australian Soldier': Don't know, mate. Maybe you're gonna be alright once you're here with the Haribon. Her name is Ms. Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim, aka the Filipina Katniss Everdeen herself. Scene: Lockheed C-130 Hercules #5 *''to a New Zealander soldier humming the national anthem of New Zealand. Cut to Patrick sitting beside Chase.'' *'Patrick': Hey, Chase! Scene: PAW Patrol Lookout Living Room *'Chase': Miroslav! Welcome back!